


Relationship Between You and Me [ChikaIta Week 2020]

by KikuNaren



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Office, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikuNaren/pseuds/KikuNaren
Summary: ChikaIta Week 2020 (August 3~9) from Twitter.Day 1: Office/Lunch Break/Overtime
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 23
Collections: ChikaIta Week 2020





	Relationship Between You and Me [ChikaIta Week 2020]

**Author's Note:**

> Theme for Day 1: Office/Lunch Break/Overtime

Itaru had been noticing recently that his lover, Chikage, was being asked from their boss to handle several projects. Even for Chikage himself, it would be hard to manage them within such short time.  
  
Itaru stared at him from afar, watching the interaction between his lover and the boss. Even if he couldn't hear their conversation, he could tell that Chikage had lots of tasks to do. With the forms that were clipped to hiss clipboard, the folder he had underneath it, and the stacks of paper he had on the other, it was clearly obvious for him. He took a note in his mind to visit his desk later on during lunch break.  
  
Itaru kept glancing at the time, waiting for the digits to change. Once it had changed to "12:00", he slowly left his seat, walking towards the cafeteria to get some food. On his way there he passed by at Chikage's office, and he looked through the window. Just as he thought, he didn't seem to have time to neither buy nor eat for lunch.  
  
_"Dang,"_ he thought in his mind.  
  
He placed a his hand at his chin, wondering what to get for lunch. As he took a good look at all the food displayed at the table, he found a bread labeled as "Curry buns". With this, he smiled and made up his mind.  
  
"2 sandwich, 2 curry buns, and 2 coffee please." He says as he brings out his wallet from his pocket.  
  
As the lady placed the ordered food in a plastic bag, Itaru payed for the food and gave a thanks.  
  
\------  
  
He walked back to Chikage's office, avoiding those who could possibly delay him. He noticed that the curtains were down, covering the view of the inside. As he placed his hand near the door, he knocked 3 times before entering.  
  
"Senpai."  
  
"Chigasaki, what bring you here?" Chikage's hands stops with the typing and he turns his chair to look at him.  
  
Itaru simply raised the plastic bag and smiled. Chikage, of course, understood what he meant. He gestured for the man in front of him to take a seat, but before he did, he took out what he bought and placed one of each on an empty space of the table.  
  
"Senpai, with all that work I'm sure you weren't going to be able to buy food. So I bought them." Itaru says.  
  
"Ah, thanks." Chikage unwrapped the curry bun and took a bite.  
  
"It's not that spicy." He commented, though it didn't stop him from continue eating it.  
  
"But you're still eating it."  
  
Even as they ate their lunch, they maintained a small conversation, and it somehow helped Chikage's stress level to lower down. As the last bit of sandwich passed down his throat, he took the coffee and slowly drank it.  
  
"Thanks for the meal, Itaru." Chikage says, smiling at his lover as he called him by his name.  
  
".... I'll wait for you to finish later on. Chikage." Itaru returned the smile and excused himself. With both of them now far from each other, a small smile crept up their faces.


End file.
